


Outed

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous!Sterek, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sterek Week 2016, actor!Stiles, actor!derek, being outed, fake movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: Nancy O’Dell was standing on her chic set but in the background on one of the set pieces was a obviously zoomed in and blurry picture of Derek and Stiles kissing on the beach.Fuck. or the one where Derek and Stiles are famous and secretly dating, and are caught. So naturally the only thing to do is pretend they're making a movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of Sterek Week 2016
> 
> Prompt: I had a dream that's a good prompt. Stiles and Derek are both famous actors and secretly and secretly dating. (Cuz Hollywood isn't that progressive the) People see them kiss in public, so to cover it up they lie and say it's for a movie they are working on. They have to scramble to somehow make the movie really happen, and the movie ends up being a huge success. And then they come out or something.
> 
> This prompt was sent anonymously. 
> 
> This was not beta read so all mistakes are mine, but if you leave a comment I will fix it!

This. Could. Not. Be Happening. 

Derek looked at the screen again. He blinked trying to make it disappear like this was some sort of bad dream. But fate wasn’t that kind, and the picture was still up on the screen. 

Nancy O’Dell was standing on her chic set but in the background on one of the set pieces was a obviously zoomed in and blurry picture of Derek and Stiles kissing on the beach. 

Fuck. 

“Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski have been friends since their child acting days on the set of Glory Days back in the early 2000s. It’s seems though that their friendship has grown, this picture shows the two seemingly kissing at Hale’s Hampton residence over the holiday weekend.” Nancy’s eyebrows bounce up and down on her forehead and her head nodding reminds Derek of a bobblehead. An old interview from a few years ago at Stiles’ movie premier comes up. 

“Stiles and I are very close. We’re best friends and I’m so incredibly proud of him. He’s worked really hard on this movie,” Derek curses the old image of himself. 

A clip of Stiles comes onto the tv. “We grew up together and it would be impossible to live my life without him,” Stiles has his hair grown out and pulled into a bun for the movie he was filming at the time. Maybe Derek can get him to grow it out.  _ Not the time,  _  he reminds himself.  

His phone rings, and the custom ringtone Stiles programmed for himself sends a shiver of relief and dread through his body. He lets it ring for a second as his listens to Nancy’s closing. 

“Well these boys have been friends for a long time, is it possible their friendship developed into something more? When asked for a comment both parties were unavailable for comment.”

Shit. 

The phone stopped ringing and just as the screen went dark it lit up again, the little song singing through the air again. 

“Hey,” Derek answers.

“Did you see it?”

“Yeah,” he pulls his hands up and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“They said we didn’t comment, they’re going to tear us to shreds! Fuck, why didn’t we comment?”

“Sti,” Derek tries to get a word in, but Stiles keeps talking. 

“Derek, you have your big audition! What if you don’t get the part cuz of this bullshit? Fuck,” he was screaming. Derek knew how bad this could get, they needed to calm down and figure this out. 

“Babe, we don’t have time to panic. You need to call Lyds and figure out why she didn’t comment on it. I’ll call Laura. Did you tell anyone we were going to the Hamptons this weekend?”

“Of course not Der. Not anyone who didn’t already know. Just Scott and Dad. Lydia obviously.”

“Then we have a leak, only Laura knew I was up there. Call Lydia, let’s see if we can get a conference call going. We have damage control we need to do.” Derek’s stomach was in knots. He was supposed to be auditioning for Superman next week. He really doesn’t want this to turn sour. 

“Okay,” Stiles takes a deep breath in, Derek counts with him trying to stave off the panic attack. “Okay. I’ll call you back with Lydia.” He takes another breath, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” they hang up and Derek immediately calls his sister. 

“Der?” Laura sounds like she just woke up, which explains why she was unable to comment on the whole “Outing of his super secret relationship with Stiles” thing. 

“You need to get here, now.” 

“What’s going on?” She sounds more awake now, but she’s whispering, Derek wonders where she’s waking up at. It’s Tuesday, so that means she’s couldn’t have been out. He’ll ask later.  

“We have damage control we need to do. A pap took a picture of me and Stiles in the Hamptons this past weekend.”

“Shit. I’m on my way.” She didn’t say anything else. 

He waits for his phone to ring, and when it does 20 minutes later with Stiles’ ringtone he can’t answer it fast enough. 

“Sti, is Lydia there?” 

“I’m here Derek. John is with Stiles. He’s freaking out real bad. Do you have Laura?” Hearing Stiles is probably having a panic attack breaks his heart, but there are paps at the gates to his house, and going to see Stiles the day their relationship is front page news probably won’t be the best idea. 

“She’s on her way, I got off the phone with her 20 minutes ago she should be here any minute. Damn, I wish I could be there. At least John is there.”  Derek’s heart hurts a little bit. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Laura screams as the front door opens and slams shut. 

“Laura’s there,” Lydia says. Derek makes a noise of agreement and Laura came stomping into the living room. 

“Fucking animals man. There is a wall of scumbags out there clawing to get in.” Laura strides across the room with her feels clicking on the floor. “Is that Stiles?”

“It’s Lydia, hey Lor,” Lydia speaks up from the phone, which Derek turned to speaker as soon as Laura walked in. 

“Hey Lyds, how are things?” She sets her purse and on the couch and plops down next to her brother. 

“Good good, Carson started walking the other day. With you?”

“I’m okay. So what exactly happened here?” Derek tunes out Lydia and Laura talking about what they’re going to do about what happened, and they were brainstorming what they’re going to do. 

Derek hasn’t heard from Stiles since he called first thing this morning. He leaves to his room and grabs his second phone and dials in John’s number. 

“He- hello?” John answers tentatively.

“Hey John. Are you- still with Stiles?” Derek fiddles with his fingers. 

“Yeah, he’s uh, he’s here,” there is a rustling noise and Derek can tell John is shoving the phone into the blanket burrito Stiles is probably in. 

“Hi,” it’s soft and unsteady. 

“Hi,” just hearing his voice made his shoulders drop. They just sit there, listening to each other breath. 

It takes a few minutes, but Stiles finally asks, “what are we going to do?”

“We’ll get through it.” Derek answers, but he can feel the lie in his gut. 

“How?” Stiles sounds so small and lost. They’ve been together for years, but since Hollywood isn’t as progressive as it likes to think it is, they decided to keep their relationship a secret. 

They had been so careful, so so careful. Years of sneaking around and hiding. They even fake dated other people to keep their heads down. It’s exhausting. But worth it, so so worth it because they love eachother so much. 

Then some asshole had to ruin it. 

“The girl’s will-” as if they had heard from the heavens Laura struts in.

“We have a plan, would you guys like to join us?” Derek sits up from the bed, Lydia on the other side telling Stiles the same thing. 

“Soon,” Derek says. 

“Soon,” Stiles says back and they hang up. Derek walks with Laura back to the living room, the tv is still on but it’s on mute

“We have a plan, and it’s… a little odd, but it could work.” Lydia is still on speaker. 

“We gotta make a movie,” Laura says.

“What now?” Derek is definitely lost. 

“We’re going to say you were filming a movie.” Lydia’s voice crackles from the phone that is sitting on the coffee table. 

“Naturally, people will ask what it’s about and we’re going to say that you guys both auditioned for the same movie without knowing. It’s a really low budget Indie movie, and Derek offered up his house in the Hamptons as a set. You haven’t worked together since you were kids, and you wanted to for old times sake.” Laura says as she looks at Derek. 

“Okay….” Derek is trying to follow, but he’s already poking holes. “What are we going to do about the severe lacking of an indie movie starring me and Stiles about a gay couple living in the Hamptons?”

“I already said, we’re gonna make a movie.” Laura speaks up, obviously annoyed with Derek. 

“How are we going to pull this off?” Stiles finally speaks up from his side of the call. 

“Well, we’re going to need to finance it ourselves. It’s a lot, but we can pull it off,” Lydia answers. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, the leaked photo doesn’t show enough of the yard, there can totally be a film crew out of view. As long as we play the rest of this right, we can pull it off.” Laura and Lydia really talked about this. The absurdity of this plan means that there are little other options.

“I’m in,” Stiles pipes up. Derek can tell he’s thinking the same thing. 

“Me too,” Derek says. 

Logically, it’s one of the worst things they could do. They’ve spent so many years in the closet, and they were given a chance to get out, but they’re running from it. He feels like he’s betraying Stiles for some reason, his gut twists in knots. 

This needs to be done.

 

“Three days after Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski were spotted kissing on Hale’s private beach in the Hamptons over the 4th of July weekend, we finally have some answers,” Nancy O’Dell says, he head doing that annoying bobbing again. A screencap of a tweet Stiles sent out as soon as they all agreed to go on with the fake movie popped on the tv. 

“Stilinski tweeting “I guess the super secret project is out of the bag! See you in January” after we aired our story, but it wasn’t until today that Hale’s camp gave a statement. Hale’s rep says “Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski unknowingly auditioned for the same movie in which they are to play lovers. Considering the two were such good friends and haven’t worked together in years, they decided to continue on with the film as planned.” A continuation of the statement says “the low bugdet of the film didn’t allow for a particular setting, so Derek graciously offered up the use of his Hampton residence for filming.” What a sweet guy. I guess we’ll see those kids in the movie, scheduled to release in January 2017,” Nancy and her co-host smile at the camera and banter about how cool it is that Stiles and Derek are going to be working together again. 

Derek’s stomach still feels tight. 

 

The film they end up making, isn’t half bad. It’s actually really good and under normal circumstances, he would begin to think that this might get him a seat at the Oscars. To be honest, getting to prance around with Stiles in his house was great. Filming as love interests allowed them to do things they would never do in public. They held hands in a park and ate lunch outside. It was freeing, but also very restricting. 

When they were out, they were meant to be acting, a camera filming everything, their words to each other that of their characters. Derek kind of hated it. 

“I hate this,” Stiles says, they’re tucked up in bed. Stiles has his front plastered to Derek’s back, and his warm breath floats over his neck and into his ear. 

“Me too,” Derek replies, their hands are joined on his chest and he brings them up to kiss his boyfriend’s knuckles. 

“I’m so tired of hiding,” it’s something that’s been coming up a lot more lately. 

Derek hums in agreement before turning his head and kissing Stiles. These moments when it’s them two, no cameras, no paps or fans trying to spoil the movie, no reports continually trying to out them, they were getting far and few. 

 

Stiles breaks. He tweets, “I ain’t straight” while he was drinking. The movie was in post, and he was back at his house on the other side of Malibu. He deletes it 15 minutes later, but the damage is done. 

 

“Stiles Stilinski’s tweet at 2am, has he developed feelings for long time friend and co-star Derek Hale? More after the break,” Nancy O’Dell was now on Derek’s Shit List. 

This time, instead of being an hour away, Stiles is sitting right next to him, his face red and his eyes puffy. 

“I fucked up, I’m so sorry. I just,” he grabs a pillow and shoves his face into it, “I’m just so tired of not being able to love you.” Derek pulls him in closer to his chest. 

Later that night when Stiles is tucked into bed and holding on to Derek like he was going to be taken, Derek pulls his social media phone out of the bedside drawer.

He tweets “I’m gay and in love with Stiles Stilinski” he doesn’t know how to work twitter. Usually, it’s Laura tweeting a promo for a movie or something. Stiles has been badgering him to get with the technology, but he always had an excuse. Not today. 

The tweet blows up. 

 

“After months of having the world fooled that they were filming a movie as friends, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski come out as a couple. According to our interview with them they’ve been together for nearly 12 years, and are just now coming forth after struggling with this secret. 

A clip of their interview comes on the screen, it’s in Stiles’ house, they’re both crammed onto a loveseat that Laura bought specifically for the interview. “We’ve shared everything with you guys. We grew up in your homes and at your movie theaters. Hiding this part of us was difficult, the fear of rejection was the main reason we didn’t want to be out. But the world is changing, and we’re ready to change with it.” Stiles was glowing. 

“When asked about their movie Hale said, “It is really a story about us. Not in exact terms of course, but the idea of loving someone so fiercely that the consequences be damned. Filming this movie was, uh, eye opening for both of us.  It’s surprised us how much making this movie impacted us both as professionals and as a couple.” Derek’s answer was rehearsed, he hates interviews, but it seems genuine enough. The segment about them ends with a clip of Derek and Stiles kissing on the couch as Nancy O’Dell moves on to the next story. 

 

At the premiere of their fake-but-real movie, Stiles proposes to Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where ever you are Nonnie, I hope you see this! I really enjoyed writing this and I'm really pleased with how it came out!
> 
> Come chill with me on [tumblr!!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
